User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 6 Battle 7 Lawrence of Arabia vs Pancho Villa
Pancho Villa; The Mexican Revolutionary who invaded the United States! Lawrence of Arabia; the British officer who helped bring down the Ottoman Empire! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these warriors go toe-to-toe! No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Lawrence of Arabia History= Born on August 16, 1888, Thomas Edward (T.E.) Lawrence, better known as Lawrence of Arabia, was a British Army officer renowned especially for his liaison work during the Arab Revolt against Ottoman Turkish rule between 1916 and 1918. Lawrence studied history at Jesus College, graduating with First Class Honours and became a practicing archaeologist in the Middle East.Following the outbreak of World War I, he was co-opted by the British military to conduct a military survey of the Negev Desert. In 191﻿7, Lawrence arranged a joint action with the Arab irregulars and forces under Auda Abu Tayi against the strategically located, but lightly defended town of Aqaba, which fell after a surprise overland attack on July 6 of that year. The following year, he was involved in the capture of Damascus in the final weeks of the war and was promoted to lieutenant-colonel. After the war, he served in both the Royal Air Force and Royal Tank Corps. His life was cut short in 1935, when he was fatally injured in a motorcycle accident at the age of 46. |-| Short range= Webley Revolver *Weight-2.4 pounds. *Cartridge-.455 Webley Mk II. *6-round cylinder. |-| Medium range= Lee-Enield *Weight-8.8 pounds. *Cartridge-.303 Mk VII SAA Ball. *Muzzle velocity-2,441 ft/s. *10 round magazine (two 5 round charger clips). *Bolt action. |-| Long range= Vickers Machine Gun *Weight-33 pounds. *Cartridge-.303 British. *Muzzle velocity-2440 ft/s (744 m/s). *250 round belt magazine. |-| Special= Jambiya *Weight-1.5 pounds. *Length-15.5 inches. *Steel. Pancho Villa History= José Doroteo Arango Arámbula (5 June 1878 – 20 July 1923) – better known by his pseudonym Francisco Villa or its hypocorism Pancho Villa – was one of the most prominent Mexican Revolutionary generals. As commander of the División del Norte (Division of the North), he was the veritable caudillo of the Northern Mexican state of Chihuahua which, given its size, mineral wealth, and proximity to the United States of America, provided him with extensive resources. Villa was also provisional Governor of Chihuahua in 1913 and 1914. Although he was prevented from being accepted into the "panteón" of national heroes until some 20 years after his death, today his memory is honored by Mexicans, U.S. citizens, and many people around the world. In addition, numerous streets and neighborhoods in Mexico are named in his honor. |-| Short range= Colt Bisley *Weight-2.3 pounds. *Cartridge-.45 Colt. *6 round magazine. |-| Medium range= Winchester Model 1894 *Weight-6.8 pounds. *Cartridge-30 WCF. *Muzzle Velocity-2,440 ft/s. *10 round magazine. *Lever action. |-| Long range= Maxim Machine Gun *Weight-60 pounds. *Cartridge-.303 British. *Muzzle Velocity-744 m/s. *250-round canvas belt. |-| Special= Bolo Knife *Weight-1.5 pounds. *Length-18 inches. *Steel. X-factors Battle/Voting Information The battle will be a 7 on 7 and neither warrior will be familiar with the area. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Proper grammar is required. Voting ends October 4th, 2013 Battle Lawrence of Arabia Pancho Villa To be written. Fuck writer's block. Chop! An apple is sliced straight in half! Pancho Villa swoops up one half and takes a bite. In the distance, a train makes its steady approach. Turning, he sees his men load their final belt of ammunition into their Maxim gun. Hiding in cover between Pancho and the train, the Lawrence of Arabia lies in wait. Seeing the train approaching, he nods to one of his men, who activated the TNT placed on the track. The explosion startled Pancho and his men, their gunner hovered his finger over the Maxim gun’s trigger. Lawrence’s men left cover, moving the Vickers as fast as they could. Seeing the movement, Pancho Villa’s Maxim gun roared to life, bringing down two of the Arab soldiers. The Arab soldiers lay down, and began to fire back at the Mexicans with their rifles. One hits the enemy gunner in the head. Quickly, one of Lawrence’s men sprung to his feet and took position behind the Vickers. He opened fire, killing three of the Mexican soldiers. Pancho Villa opened his mouth to give an order; however before he could say a word he was sprayed down by Lawrence’s Vickers. Seeing their leader fall, the remaining Mexicans began to retreat. Lawrence’s rifleman and machine gunner cut them down before they could get far. Simulator's Results Lawrence: 65% Pancho Villa: 35% Webley: 51% Colt 49% Lee-Enfield: 55% Winchester 45% Vickers 30% Maxim 70% '' Jambiya: 40% Bolo: 60%'' Expert's Opinion Pancho Villa had a deadly machine gun, however he was ill equiped with rifles and revolvers. His inferior tactics, endurance, and logistics made a huge impact on he and his troop's effectiveness on the battlefield. Category:Blog posts